1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing elements contained in metal compositions such alloys, and more particularly to such an apparatus in which the metal composition is combusted in a furnace and the combusted gas is extracted from the furnace and introduced into a gas analyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses of the above described type for analyzing the carbon, sulfur or like contents of metal containing compositions are known. In such known apparatuses, oxygen is directed into the combustion furnace at a fixed rate toward the composition to be analyzed, in order to support combustion of the composition. However, depending on the particular composition being analyzed, which composition is typically held in a crucible or on a platform, and the particular stage of combustion thereof, the amount of oxygen gas directed thereto may cause the composition to splash out of the crucible or be bumped off of the platform, resulting in unreliable analytical results from the analysis. Further, during the combustion process, again depending on the particular composition being analyzed and the stage of combustion, large amounts of dust can be created during the combustion process. This can occur because, for the particular composition being analyzed and the particular stage of the combustion process, the oxygen flow directed toward the composition may be excessive in overall flow rate or speed. Such dust can absorb some of the combusted gas, whereby the accuracy of the analysis is reduced.